legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Batgirl
Batgirl (real name Barbara Gordon) is one of Batman's sidekick and a character from the DC Universe. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Batgirl debuts to be Brock Samson's third in command and one of the four founders of the Bodyguard Unit, alongside Brock ,Lloyd, and Collete. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Brock and his allies all meet up with Dr. Strange and join forces with him as they helped get Sky to them and tell the team about Lord of Darkness’ Disco Ball.Being integrated in the mission, Batgirl knows about Blackgurumon but not Sinster and asks the Resistance about him where they respond in kind.Sunil, Sky, Zoe, Serena and Static arrive with the Bodyguard Unit to Star Road and the former three go after Puck while the latter two deal with Ebon. Brock and his allies stop the first disco ball by unlocking the five keys to stopping it and getting the others to Ebon and Puck. Batgirl and the Bodyguard Unit take a spying on a look out and find the train Jess is in using the Sinisters of Evil to achieve and they go back to tell Strange. Batgirl and her friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinister. Batgirl arrives at the Paradise Lost Kingdom where she is prepared to work with Lizbeth again though to her surprise it's the doppelganger Lady Anastasia who she stills decides to help alongside Henry and they do so when they defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Batgirl and the resistance land on their next island which resembles the Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. The Bodyguard Unit works against Sector 32 with others and they do stop the villains from their goal and then they leave with Knuckles after the Multi-Universe is saved. Brock and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Humans Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Third in Command Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Red Heads Category:Superheroes Category:Team heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Masked Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mae Whitman Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kate Higgins Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alyson Stoner Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey Griffin Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:The Children of the Night Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Batman's Army Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kimberly Brooks Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Danica McKellar Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Miyuki Sawashiro Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rachel Bloom